Hunting buddy
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: A new girl is in camp and Daryl Dixon has finally found a companion. Daryl/oc DarylxOc DarylOc.
1. Chapter 1

(_This is during the quarry camp thingy. I do not own this devilishly handsome man he is AMC property, damn them and their awesomeness.)_

A ford truck pulled into the campgrounds followed by a sedan driven by the cute Korean we all know and love as Glenn, but behind the two vehicles rolled up a street bike driven by a young woman. Daryl was sitting with Merle cleaning game when he saw them, well he had to say the most attention was to the woman who got off the bike with some difficulty he could tell she must be a learner with it. It was a dark green, slim Suzuki one with slick chrome finish she wore a matching helmet and jacket. Her appearance also sent some attention to her. Her bottom half was clad in cotton/spandex shorts while her upper bore a corset that complimented her chest and neck. Merle gave a whistle at the teen's get up.

"Mmm, girls packin' some body idnit it nice ta see a woman that ain't skin and bones?" Merle chuckled to Daryl who only pulled a handful of squirrel guts out in return.

Her brown hair lit up in the sun with natural blonde and orange highlights that melded into her hair making Daryl think of deeps woods in the setting sun. He could tell from where he was sitting that her eyes changed tints from blue to green. When a man and woman got out the truck he could tell that she was their daughter, she resembled the woman almost completely. Of course she was swarmed by members as soon as she got off the bike.

"Hi, what's your name?" Andrea smiled taking her backpack.

"Ray, yours?"

The introductions continued when Ray turned to look the Dixon brothers Daryl stared back with his squint. She smiled and gave a small, excited wave receiving a nod from Daryl who went back to feverishly skinning the animal.

"I wouldn't get too friendly with the Dixon brothers they are on the Stay away from list."

"Why?" her voice was so innocent.

"The older one is a dirty loudmouth pervert and the other is just a short tempered creep."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before so is there anything I can help with around the camp right now?"

Daryl noticed something about her that set her apart from the others quickly. Ray would work and help with anything that anybody needed a hand with. Jesus before she even got settled in she was already helping Lori carry buckets of water to a bin to wash clothes and dishes, soon she took over the job completely after noticing that Carl needed her.

'Oh ya this gurl gonna be a favorite.' He thought.

After that she helped prepare dinner walking over to Daryl to collect the meat. He handed her the raw animal and she accepted it without a quiver of disgust.

"Thank you."

"Ain't nuthin to thank me bout it's meat." Her civil attitude left him flabbergasted.

"Ya but you cleaned it and killed it by the look of that cross bow."

She was observant he noted that as a characteristic to keep in mind when interacting with her. A breeze brought him her scent making him think again of the woods only this time in the early morning when the sun had just risen and the smell of the night's storm still hung in the air. She smelt of rain and trees with a hint of her own shining sweat.

"It's just hutin'."

"Well good job um, I think your last name is Dixon?"

He nodded, "Ya, I'm Daryl over there is my brother Merle."

"Nice meeting you Daryl Dixon, I'm Ray."

"Ain't that a boys a name?"

"Ya but it's short for Rayna.

He nodded and she walked off taking the scent of clean woods with her. At dinner Daryl made another note that she could take some shit from anyone with a smile on her face. He found this out thanks to Merle. At the time Rayna was sitting in the grass next to the light of the fire surrounded by four different books about survival. She was making notes and sketching things into a small notebook.

"How old are ya cutie pie?" Merle asked the girl.

"Um, sixteen."

"Dang for so young ya got a nice ass on ya, tits ain't too bad neither specially the way ya flaunt em in that get up."

A blush heightened her cheeks but she still kept a polite smile, "Thank you! I will take that as a compliment and as for the get up it's easier than wearing a bra that could break."

Ray went back to documenting things never once getting flustered about Merle's sexist remarks in fact she laughed at a lot of them. It was when she cracked a joke that Daryl couldn't help but crack a smile.

"If a tree falls on a woman does it make a sound?" She asked Daryl.

He shrugged, "Does it?"

"No, the answer is what's a tree doing in the kitchen."

Merle nearly fell off the bench laughing while Daryl smiled back. His brother kept throwing perverted comments at her, he thought Merle was lucky that her parents had retired early. Soon she too got up and wished everyone good night before heading to her sleeping bag in the back of the truck.

A couple weeks later Rayna went on a town run with Glenn and T-dog the group was gone for only a few hours when they got back Daryl was heading to the woods.

"Daryl wait!" Her smooth voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to find her jogging towards him holding two bags. One he could tell had bright colors through the plastic the other had something wrapped in it. When she caught up she handed him the wrapped bundle.

"I found these in a sports store they looked like the ones you use."

He unfolded it and sure enough lying in the bag was a quiver of seven Hunter Elite Lite bolts. They looked brand new the orange tails were smooth with no rips and the silver heads were shinning, the black body was glossy with no finger prints. Ray had taken care to make sure the bows were in good condition and with him only having five left he was glad for the gift giving him an even twelve.

He threw the quiver over his shoulder and noticed the other bag, "wha's in there?"

"Candy, want some?" She held open the bag to him.

Daryl looked in and fished out a thing of gummy worms, one of the only happy memories of childhood.

"Thanks."

Ray gave him a grin one where she closed her eyes and her cheeks seemed to move up, "No problem."

She skipped off going up to people and offering something from her bag of sweets another odd thing most people keep something good they find to themselves. Daryl watched her give out the candy spotting a thing of Sour punch straws sticking out of her pocket. He smirked at her little secret wondering if she had anymore.

Ray sat staring at Daryl Dixon cleaning and toning his bow. He smoothed the string using an old method of greasing it. All twelve bolts were laying in a straight line in front of him cleaned and perfect. She was biting her thumb nail the intense look in her eyes would burn a hole into a normal person or turn them to stone if they were paying attention. Andrea came up to sit next to her snapping her out of her daze momentarily.

"You look out of it." She handed her a strip of beef jerky.

Ray ripped a piece off with her teeth violently and turned to Andrea, "is it natural to be jealous of an inanimate object."

Now he was running his hands along the bow making sure it had no dents, stroking it his squinting blue eyes giving it all his attention. His finger slipped down the butt of the cross brow then glided over the trigger seeming to tease the weapon. Daryl's eyes shot up for the briefest second and caught her stare as she again viciously ripped the jerky.

"An inanimate object, how could you be jealous of that?"

"Just the way he handles it." She whispered.

Andrea tried to follow her stare trying to look past Daryl refusing to believe it was him Ray was so focused on.

"Who? Handles what?"

Ray shook her head, "Nothing."

That gray sleeveless shirt showed off his side muscles teasingly sweat trails breaking through the dirt showing the tanned skin underneath. When he stood the bow was sat carefully against a stump as he collected the bolts in the quiver. The arrows were laid next to the bow and his handgun was put back in the front waist band of his jeans, yet another weapon of his to be jealous of.

The next day Daryl stumbled back into camp holding his forearm in pain and cussing.

"God damn fuckin snake!"

Rayna looked up shocked that she heard his voice, _Daryl's_ voice break. She jogged over along with a couple others to find a nasty whelp on his arm two small holes proved it was a snake bite. Panic filled the camp not because of Daryl's wellbeing but because he was the only one who ever brought back the fresh meat. Ray pulled out her Survival Journal and flipped to infections seeing a sketch she drew that resembled his arm. No one else was doing anything about it, looked like she would have to try.

"Give me your arm." She demanded.

"What er ya gonna do?"

Those blue eyes were no longer squinted the wideness of them showed her a trickle of fear about losing the arm. Taking a small stiletto knife out of her bodice Ray gave him a reassuring smile.

"It looks like the fangs didn't go deep, the snake must have been young. Just hold still it might hurt but it's better than losing your arm. Someone bring me a bottle of rubbing alcohol."

Glenn and T-Dog ran off to find Dale and get a bottle while Merle for once sat quietly by his brother.

"Wha's the knife for?" His Adam's apple bobbed in uncertainty.

"I'm gonna cut the wound and get the venom out." She popped the knife opened and made a slit on the whelp.

Little blood flowed out but a sickly clear liquid oozed Daryl turned his head away. He could get stabbed, scratched, hit with an arrow, shot but not once had he ever been bit by more than a spider or some wild animal. Ray held his elbow with one hand and took his in her other before placing her lips on the wound and sucking. The bitter taste stung her tongue, she spat a mouthful out on the ground and repeated the process three more times. The whelp was no longer there only the light swelling of the puncture from the fangs and cut. Ray poured the alcohol over it and took a swig herself using it as a mouthwash to make sure she didn't fall victim. Her mother ran up after hearing Glenn tell Dale what was going on, the look on her mother's face told Daryl that he better be damn grateful for her daughter manually sucking out snake venom and possible saving his life.

And he was grateful, the most grateful he had been in a long time. She wrapped his arm placing a cute kiss over the bandage after it was set.

"All better the next time you get bit by a snake I'll make you suck out the stuff which by the way tastes terrible."

He chuckled nodding, "I won't get bit no more."

"Good we can't have our best hunter losing his edge."

"Hey now I din't lose my edge that snake fell outta a tree I was ambushed." Secretly he valued the compliment.

"Mhmm sure, just do the impossible and rest today."

"Ya askin' me ta rest, ya askin' a lot darlin'."

She smirked and bent down with her hands on her knees giving Daryl a pretty good view. Then she held both sides of his head tenderly.

"Well, honey you try to go back in those woods before you feel better I'll go walker on your ass."

Her palms cooled his burning cheeks the soft fingertips massaging his neck and temples with a ghost touch. The leaf eyes kissing his sky ones with kindness but a promise that if he did strain himself she would hurt him.

"Lease I can do is follow yer orders but just fer today."

"Thanks, babe."

Later that night it was Daryl's turn to watch her wondering who the fuck would suck venom out of someone's arm after they already got them some weapons. Not once had she asked for something in return the only thing she wanted was for him to rest in that sweet honey voice of hers that probably tasted like comfort. Merle was now by him elbowing him out of his stare.

"That gurl sucked the venom pretty good, wonder how many other wonders she could do with that mouth a hers."

"Shut up." He snapped, could his brother show a little thankfulness to someone who saved his life?

"Gettin' antsy with er are we?"

He ignored this and eventually Merle got up walking away his seat was replaced by Ray.

"Is your arm doing ok?"

"Ya, lil' sore."

"That's expected, um listen I was wondering if I could come with you on your hunt tomorrow the group could use some extra food. I know a lot of edible plants."

He pondered this for a moment she could walk quietly, had almost snuck up on him a few times while she was gathering firewood.

"Sure kid I'll take ya as long as your mama's ok with it."

"Thank you!"

To his surprise she didn't move just sat there quietly staring into the fire. An ocean drift had brought some cool air into the camp ground causing her to wear the leather bike jacket.

"How long ya been ridin' yer bike?" The curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I only started riding it about a month ago, I don't even know how to drive a stick shift. But the bike can be maneuvered and lifted if need be."

"Ya can't drive a stick? Damn gurl what's wrong with you?"

"I've never been taught."

"It ain't hard if we go on a run together I'll show ya."

"Thanks."

Ray turned to him smiling seeming to wait for something.

"What?" Her stare was becoming a little too much.

"Keep talking I love your accent and voice."

"Not much of a talker."

God he was gorgeous and she had touched that face today, she had helped him. Her palms were still burning from his heat she memorized the feel of his scruff that only made him sexier. The way the muscles in his face flinched as he gave her a small smile at the threat. Ray could see past that 'I 'on't give a fuck' exterior the other group members may not look past his brother and cold attitude but she could tell he cared. If he didn't he would have left already to survive on his own which would be a hell of a lot easier on him than having to try and feed the group.

"How long have you been using a bow I've seen you with it and saying that you're a pro is an understatement."

There it was a blush rising to his cheeks, "you serious or you just like kissin ass?"

"I'm dead serious I've seen a lot of other people using them since this started and I mean a lot but you're the only one that can hit things so perfectly."

"Started shootin' when I was ten, shot an arrow straight threw my foot the first time."

"How do you manage that?" she giggled.

Daryl told the story of how he had let go of the string by accident and the old bolt shot through his boot and lodged it's self in his foot. Merle had to hold him down while his dad got it out.

"After he got it outta my foot old man threw it back at me and said to try and shoot somethin' that ain't dead yet. Still got the scar."

"What other weapons can you handle?"

It started with handguns, shot guns, a few melee weapons but Daryl didn't notice until the middle of the conversation when he brought out his hunting knife from his belt that he noticed how much he was talking to her. Ray was listening too, hanging on his words asking small questions here and there but overall just listening to him ramble on about weapons. Longest conversation he ever had with someone at camp it wasn't as exhausting as he thought it would be especially since she didn't pester.

"Good fer cleanin' game specially with the broad blade. Yer lil' one's better suited fer fish maybe squirrels." Daryl ran his finger along the blade's edge.

She took her's out and popped it open the tiny knife seeming insignificant compared his large one.

"It's called a stiletto used by mob members," here she gently brought it across his torso, "it can easily slip in and out of ribs also good for eye sockets."

"Yer not as sweet n' innocent as ya let up to be are ya?" As much as he hated to admit it that thing she did with the knife turned him on to no end.

"Well, for the innocent part that's true being sweet is in my nature but I am no damsel in distress that isn't willing to kill a walker."

"You killed walker before?"

"Ya, first walker I killed I had to use a stick. Did you know that it is extremely hard to shove a dull stick through someone's ear cause it is."

That earned her a chuckle as he reminisced his first walker kill, "I killed my first with a screwdriver."

"So you're handy with a screwdriver too?"

"Ya could say that."

People were starting to look at the pair wondering what could make Daryl smirk like that and talk continuously. Ray noticed this thinking that it was time to cut the conversation and end the snooping.

"I should head for the sleeping bag, Good night Daryl, sweet dreams." She ran a hand down his arm trailing her fingertips along every single one of the muscles.

As she walked away she brought the hand up to her mouth and licked a few of the tips that had traced him. His eyes followed her to the back of the truck before he got up and headed to his tent.

Breakfast was uneventful until Ray's mother approached him while he was off from everyone waiting for Rayna.

"From what I've heard of you around camp you're reliable she can take care of herself for the most part but don't let her get out of earshot."

"I'll try not to ma'am." Daryl may be a redneck but he knew the manners to use around a protective mother.

Ray came up behind her mother wearing the corset and shorts with a holster around one thigh what looked to be a 9mm with a silencer on it. She hugged her mother and followed Daryl into the woods. A few hours in Daryl got some squirrels while Ray was able to find some herbs, wild onions, blackberries, and walnuts. He was aiming for another squirrel when she grabbed his arm to keep him from shooting. He turned his head to yell at her when he saw she was pointing to something. Following her finger he saw something that turned his anger to salvation. Standing fifty feet away and eating grass was a large buck his head turned from them. Daryl pulled her behind a tree aiming the cross bro for the spot his head would come up, he had one shot to get this thing. The antlers lifted as the deer turned its head, this was the shot. Without any hesitation the bolt released and the deer fell with it in his throat.

"Nice shot, but how are we getting it to camp?"

"We gotta gut it here that'll take bout ten pounds off." Daryl cut the deer lifting it apart by the ribcage, "pull the innards out if ya can, be careful with the stomach."

The smell was unnerving but Ray stuck her arms in and started pulling things out. Blood covered her arms up to the elbow drips settling on her thighs. Daryl was smeared with it from trying to wipe sweat off his forehead. The heat was getting to both of them and they still had to get it to camp.

"Not bad, here take the back put it over yer shoulder."

Ray did as she was told kneeling down and lifting the back legs of the buck to put it over her shoulder Daryl took the other end by the neck. The walk back was quick once they entered others helped with the deer and Merle went to work skinning it. Leaving Daryl with seven squirrels to skin luckily Ray was interested in helping.

"Can I help you clean the game?"

"Sure, yer already covered 'n blood might as well get some more."

He showed her how to gut them, skin them, and get the good meat off. She caught on quickly and soon had two squirrels done. Daryl hooked his knife into the animal's chest bringing out the small heart on the tip. He plucked the small organ off and held it between his pointer and thumb shooting a quick glance at Ray.

"'Ere, hearts the best part." He held it out to her.

Ray tilted her head leaning in to take it she wrapped her tongue around the heart licking his thumb as she brought it to her mouth. After chewing for a few seconds her faced scrunched up but she swallowed.

"Oh, wow that's, that's got a taste to it."

Daryl chuckled, "yer face was messed up."

Ray dipped her finger in the squirrels blood and swiped it across his cheek sticking her tongue out, "now your's is messed up."

"Ya got some balls kid I'll give ya that but ya got somethin' right there." He pointed as if she had something on her face but instead brought a red streak across her nose.

Ray wiped her hand down his arm, "here ya go that all belongs to you."

Reaching into the gut bucket Daryl grabbed a handful and chucked it at her the innards splattered the side of her head and torso. What seemed to be intestines were sticking to her hair she could feel something squishy seep between her breasts in the corset.

"You did not just do that."

"What, cain't take a lil' guts?"

Picking up the small bowl she was using for guts Ray stood to walk in front of Daryl and opened his shirt pouring the contents through the opening. Daryl didn't flinch he gave a cocky smile smashing a stomach on her head. She scooped the stuff off her head and smacked it onto his blood running down his face. The two continued this eventually breaking down to laughter.

"Ay! Why 'on't you two stop grab assin' over there and help me!" Merle yelled cutting off pieces of meat from the deer.

They started cutting when Ray's mother found her and dragged her away.

"You look like a walker! Good god come on I'll take you to the house so you can get cleaned up."

"Bye Dixon's." she waved.

Later on Daryl could see her cleaned up wearing a plaid summer dress with buttons going down the middle. Her hair was down for once drying in the breeze as she chopped onions up to caramelize and meat to sear in a large pot she had acquired. He himself was now shirtless and scrubbing off the squirrel bits in a small metal tub using soap he found shoved in the bottom of his bag. Without the dirt on his skin he felt vulnerable.

While the onions caramelized Rayna watched him scrub off everything. The water dripping down his back and shoulders, she couldn't tell where the scars were from where she was but she sensed they were there. Daryl dunked his head in and pulled it back out the water on his face illuminating his blue eyes. A towel was picked up and drug across his body; first the arms, the shoulders, some of the back but when he came to his chest the towel was carefully used. Being sure to get in the dips of the collar bone going down to swipe off water from pecs, every ab cleaned from blood, sweat and dirt. Then it went further following the two muscle lines that led to sinful regions until it hit the top of his jeans. Ray knew if she hadn't had her mouth closed drool would have leaked out the corner. Suddenly Andrea was poking her cheek.

"Hmm, what? Did you say something?"

"Ya, the onions and meat look done did you want me to put this water in?"

"Oh, ya go for it."

"You find something interesting over there?"

"Yes."

Andrea quirked and eyebrow, "Are you staring at Daryl?"

"Uh, no of course not."

She gave ray a skeptical look but dumped in the water and walked away. Ray went back to staring disappointed that Daryl had put on his red flannel shirt. The water was starting to boil so she added the herbs along with some salt and pepper. The smell of soup filled the camp as people lined up to get a small bowl. Daryl wanted some but seeing that there was only a little he went with a few strips of jerky and some canned fruit. Syrup was running down his chin when a bowl was held out to him by Ray.

"Do you want my bowl? I ate some while I was making it."

"Hell ya."

He accepted the food taking spoonful after spoonful, it was good. Ray was sitting next to him again picking out fruit from his can. She leaned over suddenly inhaling deeply to get his scent.

"You smell really good."

"Ya sure I still 'on't smell like squirrel?"

"Yes." She laughed, "do I still smell like squirrel?"

Daryl leaned close his nose touching her hair she could feel his breath against her skin. The scene looked intimate and in truth it was both thinking what they wanted. In Ray's mind she wanted to see him shirtless again already undressing him with her eyes while Daryl wanted to take out his knife and pop those buttons off one by one.

"Nah, no squirrel jus' rain n' trees."

"I smell like the woods?"

He nodded, "Mhmm, after a rainstorm."

She smiled at him running her fingers through her hair and moving it from her shoulder. Daryl picked a strand up feeling its softness before it slipped from him.

"Where are you from? The accent says somewhere south."

"Georgia lived near Atlanta with Merle."

"And I'm guessing you hunted for a living."

"yup, trackin's easy too."

A nice conversation about their lives before the apocalypse ensued only to be interrupted by Merle getting into it with T-Dog. Daryl was ignoring it until merle started waving his gun around.

"Hold on, hun." He sighed getting up and taking Merle's gun.

"Ye can't do this ta me." Merle complained in his drunk slur .

After he was safely in his tent Daryl walked back and plopped down next her making their knees and arms brush from the closeness.

"Why's he such a dumbass, gonna get himself killed."

"I don't know why you stay here you could survive so easily out there by yourself."

"Safer bein' in a group."

"True."

He got a little closer now barely any space was between them, "I ain't never talked so much in my life barely even had a conversation with anyone."

"I can't see why you're a really good person to talk to and your voice, ugh I can sit here and listen to you talk all night."

"Shoot gurl ya got a way a gettin' on someone's good side."

"So I'm on your good side?"

"I ain't sayin that." But the smirk on his face told her otherwise.

From then on almost every night they talked about a lot of things eventually getting into a touchy subject about their personal lives. It was a day where a few new arrivals came in one of them being a bad mouthed teenage brat named Mark who became best friends with Merle. Ray had been fighting the kid off all day happy when she finally sat by Daryl and Mark stalked off frightened by Daryl's glare.

"God I hate that guy trying to grab my ass all day."

"People 'ave accidents in the woods all the time, baby girl, that boy don't seem too familiar with 'em either." He winked.

"Thanks babe but I'm not sure your brother wouldn't appreciate us killing his drinking buddy."

"Eh, Merle ain't never cared bout anyone."

Little did they know someone had been watching them through their many talks, Ray's mother. Her father waved it off as a way of blocking the outside world. But her mother still felt antsy about her daughter spending almost every morning and night with a thirty four year old _(like everyone else I don't know his exact age :p_). By what the others said about him he was cold and mean. She even saw him act this way with a few people but her daughter seemed to be a favorite. Talking to her daughter about it proved useless Rayna would just smile and say that he was a good person to talk with and she was a little frightened by Daryl so talking to him was out of the question. Rick was her last option he still acted like a sheriff which gave off a reassuring sense of security.

"Rick, I'm concerned with something."

"What is it?"

"My daughter has been spending a lot of time with Daryl lately it just makes me nervous."

"Are you filing a complaint?" Evidence that he was still clinging to his job.

"No, I just, just need some reassurance that I shouldn't worry."

It was the truth she didn't want to blow this out of the water but needed some clarity. Rick smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"Daryl may not seem like it but he's a good guy I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks Rick." That made her feel better, if Rick trusted the guy than he couldn't be that bad.

Daryl fell to lie on his back looking up at the clear sky, with all the lights gone the stars shone with more clarity than he ever seen near a city. Reaching up he grabbed the tails of lace that fell from the back of Ray's corset pulling her down next to him. She let out a small squeak but laughed once her back hit the ground.

"Ya can see mars tonight." He pointed to a small reddish dot in the sky.

"That is so cool, look there's Hercules."

The three small dots in a vertical line told her the knife along his belt following this she could make out the warrior in the sky. Daryl pointed out how to use the stars if you were lost while Ray showed him formations and Zodiac signs. Soon however a firefly caught her eye as she ran after it leaving Daryl to chuckle and watch her. Ray came back cupping something in her hands she collapsed on her knees by his side as he sat up.

"Act like a five year old chasin' 'round glowin' bugs."

"But they're pretty, see?"

Her she opened her hands and pointed towards the field, sure enough hundreds blinked in the moonlight.

"Sure they are doll." He laid back down putting his hands behind his head.

Ray stared at him her eyes moving all over his body trying to think of what it looked like below the belt.

"Why ya gotta fuckin' stare at me all the time?"

He thought his harshness would through her but it didn't, "I'm undressing you with me eyes and you rudely interrupted me."

"Damn, yer minds dirtier than I thought, ya don't seem like a slut though."

Here she laughed, "I'm a virgin actually, losing it is a phobia of mine."

"So ya ain't done nuthin'?"

"Well, I've played around but no one's ever- never mind." She shook her head a blush coming to her cheeks.

"What, no one's ever what?"

Ray sighed, "No one's ever made me, come."

"Poor lil' thing had to please yer self." He teased.

"Oh, yes it's terrible." Ray rolled her eyes at him, "what about you, did you have any good relationships or are you more of a one night stand kinda guy?"

"Never seen any reason in relationships."

"I don't see the point in them anymore."

Here Daryl scoffed at her shaking his head, "Yer young still, ya just need a man stead a them boys."

"I never liked bad boys but I've always had low standards in relationships. I mean the biggest thing someone could ever do for me is randomly bring me a flower, no special occasion. Sounds cheesy I know."

"Nah, it's what I expected from ya, only you'd want somethin' so innocent n' sweet stead a these uppity bitches that cain't take care a em' selves."

Ray resumed her spot next to his body looking back up at the sky. Their shoulders and arms pressed against each other in a shy attempt at contact her fingers lying on the back of his wrist in a ghost touch. Daryl turned his arm over letting her fingers brush the inside the touch snaking its way over his palm he closed his eyes savoring the feel.

"Ray! Come here!" Amy yelled to her from the other fire.

"Good night Daryl. I'll see you tomorrow." Her fingers laced with his for a few seconds before she got up and walked over to the group of women around the fire.

Lori, Andrea, Amy, and a few others were sitting on the makeshift benches beckoning her over. She sat between the sisters waiting to know what they wanted.

"We haven't talked to you for a while, what have you been doing?"

"Huntin' with Daryl mostly."

"Not just hunting you are constantly with him."

"No, I ain't," Ray paused thinking about what she had just said, "did I just ain't?"

Andrea laughed, "Yes! You're turning into a mini Daryl!"

"Really?" She said it with an excited face which Amy scolded.

"That's not a good thing."

"Why, he's awesome."

The sisters rolled their eyes at her before Andrea gave a small laugh.

"Shane is the amazing one, ugh he's so attractive."

Ray seemed to be the only one that caught the dark look in Lori's eyes as she said it before the other women agreed on the man.

"Glen's a cutie too but I think the new guy that came in is the most attractive."

This was argued about for a few minutes as the top two most attractive men in the group were picked. A tie between Shane and Rick Lori being congratulated on for getting such a handsome husband.

"Well, Ray, you're the tie breaker who's the most attractive in the camp?"

At that moment ray turned her head meeting Daryl's blue eyes from across the camp, he gave her smile and she returned it turning back to the girls.

"Neither, no offense Lori Rick is very handsome but not the most attractive. Shane, I don't trust him he creeps me out."

"Then who?"

"Daryl." She said with a smirk.

That brought an uproar to the circle with remarks like 'he's a creep!', 'the redneck?', 'that guys ugly!'. Ray wasn't expecting such a negative response to this, Daryl was so attractive EVERYTHING about Daryl was attractive to her. She would make them see this.

"Wait, wait! Ok let me explain my reasons."

"Please do."

"Daryl's reliable, if you think about it he hates everyone equally, the only thing he's hooked on is hunting which is beneficial, next to Merle he's got the best set of survival skills I've ever seen, and not to mention he is sexy. If you would listen to him when he talks you'd realize that he is polite, Daryl is one of our biggest assets and he's such a good person."

"I still Shane's the most attractive." Andrea argued not even listening to her reasons.

The night wore on mostly with men as the subject Ray got tired and made her way to the truck. While zipping in she remembered that instead of going hunting with Daryl she would be going on a run with the talk of the night, Shane, and Glen. That cute little Asian was her best friend being the only one close to her age besides Amy, the new guy, and the kids.

The run went on with only a few hitches in the plan one including Shane and Ray getting locked in a very small gas station closet making her miss Daryl more. Glen eventually got them out and the three headed back to camp with a nice bag of supplies. After Ray distributed the items she was standing alone looking out at the quarry with a small smile when she felt something soft be placed behind her ear. Taking the object away she noticed it was a lily, the five large petals were white within and a dark fuchsia on the edges. She turned looking for the culprit already knowing who she would see, Daryl was walking away but turned his head back and gave her a lopsided grin. Ray wore the lily in her hair using the hairband of her ponytail getting compliments on it as they asked where she got it. The only answer they got was a simple 'I just found it.' Later on however she made an effort to thank Daryl for the flower.

"Thank you for the lily it's gorgeous."

"No problem, doll."

As the days wore on Ray got more and more worn out from hunting/gathering, patrol, going on runs, and dealing with idiots. One day she snapped under pressure thanks to Mark who had been poking at her all day.

"Oh, come one we gotta stick together."

"Look bro, I'm really tired today and not in the mood so please go try to fuck Amy she's a lot prettier than I am."

When he grabbed her ass she turned and shoved him to the ground placing a foot on his neck. Leaning down to come inches from his face Ray growled at him.

"You touch me again you douche bag I'll tie you to a tree and watch the walkers rip you apart."

"Crazy bitch get off me, fine I'll leave you alone."

Ray took her foot off and walked away finding Daryl in front of her with a look of concerned.

"Hi, Daryl." She smiled with a forced sweet voice.

But as she walked away he noticed the tenseness in her step he recognized that type of tenseness. The type you get when you haven't released in a while. Thinking about where she slept, out in the open not in a tent he thought that she never got a chance to. Later that night Daryl decided to confront her about it trying to be as gentle as possible he placed a hand on her lower back. It backfired on him completely a fist twisted around connecting with his bottom lip and jaw. He staggered ending up on his ass as blood spilled from his lip.

"Oh my god Daryl! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Mark." Ray was wrapped around his waist helping him up.

True pain was written on her face as she looked up at him wiping the blood that ran down his chin away one arm still around him.

"Tha's my gurl." Daryl smirked bringing his own arm around her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don' worry bout it, it ain't yer fault. Come on need ta talk ta ya."

Ray obeyed walking with Daryl as he led her to his tent that was set apart from the others along with Merle's, who was drinking with the other campers. The sky was dark now stars' beginning to appear when he unzipped the fold and pushed her in making sure no one was watching. Inside it was warm she could make out the shape of his cross bow and bolts lying on the floor so she took a seat on his sleeping bag.

"What do you need?" She whispered.

"It ain't what I need, it's wha' you need."

"I don't know what-"

"When's the last time ya got off."

Blushing Ray looked down playing with the zipper of his bag, "since before I came here."

"I can tell, yer so jumpy, let me help ya."

Taking her shoulders Daryl forced her to lie down before getting up moving to sit next to her. Ray tried to sit up excitement and fear growing in her stomach but a broad hand came to her chest pushing her back down.

"Daryl you don't have to."

"It ain't jus fer you." His mouth was against her hair pulling the elastic band off and releasing the strands blood dripped from his chin and landed on her cheek.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm a help ya."

His fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts and underwear her thighs glued together suddenly.

"Come on, trust me."

The muscles loosened and he was able to push them apart slipping his hand all the way in. He brushed the slit gently before pushing a finger in feeling heat and a little wetness he pressed down on the hardening pearl. Her breath and hips hitched as his finger moved flicking the pleasure bulb from side to side. God, his calloused hands felt too damn good on her Ray loved the feeling of him touching her, a lot more than she thought she would. His finger moved down playing in her growing wetness Daryl could feel her muscles loosening around him while he was getting stiffer. Sweat broke out against her skin she didn't really know where she was anymore a haze was clouding her mind from the most needed petting. It didn't take long before she gave way to a gentle spasm letting out a shaky sigh. Daryl really didn't want to move his hand but she pulled it out and wiped it off on her jeans with a blush.

"Ew." She stated.

"Maybe I wan'ed to keep that."

Ray said nothing only sat up leaning on her shoulder wanting to go lay down in her sleeping bag. But she remembered a rule from the old world that kept her from leaving.

"I know the rule."

He raised an eyebrow, "wha' rule?"

"The return policy."

Daryl chuckled putting a hand across his erection to hide it, "Well baby gurl I din't expect ya ta give nothin' in return. So don' worry bout it."

"What, what if I want to."

"Do I got a choice?"

She shook her head with an evil smirk, "No."

"Then have at it."

His shirt was scrapped off of him and tossed hands fondling his torso as her tongue licked up the blood from his lip and chin. Daryl pushed his jeans down to mid-thigh Ray hesitated with her hand on his stomach before reaching down. Thin fingers wrapped around the hard member pumping with fast strokes. Daryl felt his self-control fly out the window when his hips bucked up with a growl.

"More." he grunted a searing heat spreading in his groin.

She complied sinking down and giving his head a quick swipe with her tongue licking up pre-cum and creating circles. Another grunt and buck making her giggle, she never knew that Daryl could be so impatient. After the combined pleasure of sucking and stroking he grabbed her hair exploding with a deep roar. Ray came up with a smirk eyeing the man that was now lying on the sleeping bag with an arm over his eyes breathing heavily.

"You ok there Dixon?"

"I ain't done that in long time."

Ray pulled the flap of the sleeping bag over him and zipped it up giving his forehead a quick peck. She turned around heading out the tent when Daryl grabbed her arm yanking her back.

"Wha' the hell ya thank yer doin?"

"I thought you'd want to sleep alone."

"Jus' cuz ya ain't had a decent man don' mean ya know em' all." He pulled into the sleeping bag wrapping his leg and arm over her.

"You sure you're not just a cuddler?" she chuckled.

"Shut up n' go a sleep, baby."

She said nothing more only buried her face in the crook of his neck as he fell into one of the deepest sleeps since the walkers started. The deep sleep was interrupted by Merle yanking the zipper down and poking his head in jabbing Daryl but looked surprised when Ray's head popped up with his.

"Look's like we had ourselves a fun night huh baby brother. I gotta say I'm a lil hurt ya didn't let me in on it."

"Sorry to tell you Merle but nothing like that happened." Ray smiled sitting up and adjusting her corset.

"Sure it din't well lil' lady best be headin' on over ta yer mama."

But Daryl growled and pulled her back down to the sleeping bag waving Merle away.

"Babe, she's probably looking for me."

"Ya can wait a few more minutes."

Merle rolled his eyes and walked away leaving the two to enjoy the last few minutes of darkness.

_Yes I am that big of a bitch to end it there XD well any who please review it is most appreciated and maybe just maybe if someone gives me an idea I shall write a sequel or something._

_It is not how we fight, it is what we fight for,_

_Even if you lose your mind_


	2. Chapter 2

(Well I got requests *super happy face* so I have made a sequel as promised

p.s thanks go to Moonlight4eva and all the other posts I got, thanks guys!

"Hurry up old man you're makin' me look bad!" Ray yelled to Merle as she lounged on her bike.

"I'm comin' I'm comin' don't get yer panties in a bunch."

Glenn had said the upper side of the city was thick with traffic and nothing but a couple of bikes could get through and with them being the only ones that could ride were forced to volunteer. Ray was thrilled by this if she didn't get out of the camp soon she feared that Georgia would get hurt. The apocalypse skank showed up with some others the morning after Daryl and Ray spent the night together. It wasn't the way the woman put herself out it was the way she insulted Daryl. He was too good to ever hit a woman but a few times he had to disappear into the woods for a while. She was the only one who took up for him Merle was working too hard trying to get in her pants which probably worked.

"Be careful honey." Her mother hugged her not wanting to let her go out in the city with Merle.

"I'll be fine mom."

Daryl threw his bow over his shoulder and looked over to his brother getting on the Triumph while Ray pulled on her jacket. She caught his gaze and smirked putting up her hands to act like a megaphone.

"Hey Dixon you need any bolts?"

"Nah, some stringin' grease if ya can find it, keep an eye on Merle!"

"No worries I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Merle rolled his eyes and yanked the back pack out of Glenn's hands when Glenn tried to give him the list he jerked his thumb over to ray, "Give the woman the list."

"Thanks Mer." She rolled her eyes back at him, "I better have squirrel to come home to tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They rode off expected to be home in a few hours but that passed it was near sundown and there still wasn't any sign of them returning. Daryl was getting antsy he took to biting his thumb nail with Rem, he had finally been able to learn Rayna's mother's name. The two sat side by side on a log facing the fence shooting nervous glances at each other. Funny, he felt like he was picking her up on a first date waiting for her to finish getting ready while her mother interviewed him. Because really she was interviewing him, the fear of her daughter not coming back overrode her fear of Daryl.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty four."

"You know my daughter is sixteen."

"Yes ma'am."

More thumb chewing, "It's weird before all this you would have been the type I wanted for her."

Daryl's head shot to the side to stare at her, what? Him? Why?

"Your face says that you are asking why and I'll tell you: she isn't like me when I was her age she needs a man to fit her and I want someone who's hard working and loyal to her. You seem to be both i don't know if you look at her like a little sister or a friend but I can accept a relationship with you two."

A small pause followed this as the sound of approaching tires filled the air making everyone relax.

"Thank you ma'am." He sighed before getting up with Rem and jogging over to the two.

They realized what took them so long, small flat beds were attached to the end of each bike both loaded with supplies ranging from food to hygiene products. Ray handed Glen the list with a sheepish smile.

"I kinda went a little over board but Merle found these flat beds so we decided to just load up."

Shane was clearly impressed and smacked ray on the back while the shotgun was sitting over his other shoulder. Rick was also smiling and nodded approvingly as she hugged her mother and Merle threw Daryl a tube of string grease.

"Nice job Rayna you too Merle."

"Thanks Rick now if you'll excuse I'm gonna stuff my face with anything I can find." She walked off headed straight for the grill where squirrels were cooking.

Daryl jogged up by her, "Yer mama and I had a talk while ya were gone."

"Bout what?" she pulled a whole one off that was on a stick and ripped a piece of its back off.

"Said I'd be a good man for ya."

Here she smiled wiping squirrel grease off her lips, "I knew she liked you."

The moment was sweet both just smiling at each other until Georgia's nasally voice broke it.

"What none of the women in camp like you so you have to go for a lil' girl?" she teased from behind Daryl.

He tensed up fists clenching in anger and an attempt at keeping it in. Ray glared at Georgia, oh she hated this chick** hated** which is saying a lot because she is a nice person. But when it came to someone insulting Daryl, well everyone insulted Daryl but they did lightly not harshly like she did.

"Leave him alone."

"Oh, talking shit now? What are you gonna do little girl huh?" She was getting closer probably planning on getting in her face.

Daryl placed himself between the two and glared at the older woman with such force she walked away, hips jerking back and forth heading to Merle's tent.

"I don't like her." Ray growled.

"She's a whore jus' ignore her."

They sat on the RV with Dale helping to keep watch that night. Shane was stalking around the field his shotgun in hand. A few rocks sat on the roof so Ray picked one up and tossed it hoping it met its target, it did. Shane turned around holding the back of his neck and glared up at the roof as she fell over into Daryl's lap giggling.

"Just wait Rayna I'll get ya back." Shane growled walking away.

She smirked and sat back up leaning on Daryl's shoulder. He brought an arm around her waist and continued to scan the area.

"Aren't you two cute together." Although it sounded sarcastic Dale was being sincere.

The night went by smoothly with no walkers only apologies when Ray fell asleep on Daryl's shoulder. Dale thought this was cute the two needed to have someone, especially Daryl. When it was morning Shane didn't break his promise, a few loads of laundry was dumped onto her as he ordered her to go finish them.

"Oh come on Shane don't be like that, besides I have hunting with Daryl."

"Ya well he managed just fine before ya got here."

"You're just mad cause I hit you with a rock yesterday." Here she stuck her tongue out at him.

A hand caught her chin, "don't you stick your tongue out at me, if you're not gonna use it that is."

Her tongue slowly receded back into her mouth as she grumbled and walked over to the lake with a washboard. The others would be over to help her soon enough but until then she would watch Merle and Daryl walk off into the woods without her. Damn Shane and his sore loserness the man was leaning against the RV with a satisfied smirk on his face watching her feverishly try to get BBQ stains out of Carl's shirt. They had developed a pick on one another friendship since she came here Ray was wondering what she would do to get him back. Poison ivy rubbed in his pants? Oh ya he was going down.

By the time the other women got there she had half of it done. Lori smiled and dismissed her to go eat some breakfast. It was oatmeal today with squirrel as a side. On the way over she couldn't help but shoulder-check Shane, he tripped her in return. She took a seat by Amy and Ed devouring the oatmeal and saving the squirrel for last, wishing she was out hunting them instead.

"Aw, miss your boyfriend?"

Ray bit her lip ignoring her like Daryl said, 'just ignore her, just ignore her.'

"Her and Daryl are very good friends." Carol whispered keeping an eye on Sophia and Carl as they played.

Georgia made a disgusted noise at this, "he's a stupid hick not much to be friends with."

"Excuse me?" she whipped her head around.

That was the last straw call him unsocial, unattractive, smelly, but he was not a stupid hick.

"You heard me, he's a stupid fucking HICK."

"No he is a great guy with a special set of skills, plus you're eating the food that HE caught so shut up."

"Oh, getting defensive? I guess the camp doesn't know about you're statutory relationship, do they?!" heads turned in their direction, thank god Rem was in the RV washing her hair.

Ray glared and sat down her utensils gently, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that he's a fucking freak trying to fuck a-"

Georgia's sentence was cut short by a fist sending her off the bench, she didn't get back up. Ray stood there hands balled into fists as the woman lay unconscious. Rick and Shane ran up because of the yelling giving Ray a look of disbelief.

"We'll deal with this once Daryl gets back." Rick sighed.

"No, she's a loudmouthed idiot who doesn't know what she's talking about there is no need to bring him into this."

"Actually there is, I've been getting a lot of questions bout you two. It's time we cleared things up."

Shane put an arm around her shoulders leading her to the RV, "and until then I'm putting you in time out."

God she had to give Shane some credit he had amazing muscles although she was practically getting chocked by them.

"Time out? But she started it!"

"But you hit her, don't get me wrong I've wanted to do it too."

"Come on if you don't put me in time out I'll tell you which one of your pants I rubbed poison ivy in."

Now she was in a head lock face nearly smothered in his armpit as he continued to lead her to the RV.

"Oh, I'm getting you back so good for that."

After she was released and pushed into the door she stuck her tongue out at him and plopped down on the small couch where Andrea was cleaning a gun.

"What was that all about?"

"I punched Georgia because she was talking about Daryl so Shane put me in time out."

"Kudos wish I could be the one to do that."

Her mother must have left before she got there and now stormed into the RV before laughing.

"I was wondering when she was going to break you but seeing Shane drag you here was just too much!"

Some time passed before Daryl walked back into camp with merle. All heads immediately followed him and he didn't like it.

"The fuck ya'll starin' at?"

The heads turned away except for Rem who was laughing again beckoning Daryl to come over.

"Where's Ray?" at dinner if she wasn't with him she was usually with her mother.\

"Shane put her in time out." A wave of giggles.

"For what? He cain't fuckin' put people in time out."

"You better go ask her yourself oh and Rick should be talking with you two in a bit."

Fuck. That meant he knew something was up, but what could he do? There were no more laws it didn't matter how old she was. This was a damn apocalypse and she was a survivor hell he was a survivor even if they did have something he couldn't do anything to stop them. None the less he took to ducking inside the RV when he saw Rick looking around. Ray lay on the small couch with an arm over her eyes no one else seemed to be in there.

"Heard ya got put n' time out."

"Ya, I'm an idiot I think I got you in trouble too."

"How's that?"

"Georgia was mouthing about you being a stupid hick and I uh, well-"

"You what?"

"I punched her and knocked her out so Rick came over and said people have been asking about us."

"You're mama told me Rick was gonna be lookin' fer us."

"I know."

"So ya punched her cause she was talkin' bout me?" a cocky smirk lightened his features.

"Yes, you are not a stupid hick I would even attempt to beat up Shane if he called you that."

"Knew ya liked me."

She punched his arm, "Daryl what exactly are we? I mean I would like to think we're friends."

"Yep friends."

"Who 'helps' each other out." She chuckled.

"Hey, ya needed it."

"So did you."

Daryl let his mind wonder back to that night when he pushed her into his tent after they had 'helped' each other he clung to her. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't want to let her go that night saying that they were just friends was an understatement.

"They don't got a say in what we are yer mama said it'd be ok that's good enough for me."

"You're right."

At that moment the door was opened by Dale who had a look on his face as if to say 'I've got bad news'.

"Rick's looking for you two."

"Ya, ya we're goin'."

Rick and Shane were standing off from the group discussing something as the two walked up. Ray was clearly nervous by the way she was gnawing on her nails.

"I've been getting a lot of complaints about you two. It's not natural for two people of such a diverse age to be together plus its illegal." Rick explained.

"It ain't nun a yer business what we got or what we do."

"The worlds over you guys not that much of a law system left anyway." Ray joined in.

"Well this is our group and we got rules."

Shane was silent for the beginning but when he opened his mouth the words that came out was surprising.

"Rick, just let em' go there's no point we got better things to worry about."

Rick seemed flustered his jaw tightening but sighed and threw up his hands, "Fine, but I'm not responsible if Rem finds out."

"She's fine with it." Daryl's voice was firm.

Both officers were taken aback by this Rick walked away shaking his head while Shane chuckled and walked off after him.

"Shane make sure you wash your blue jeans twice it has poison ivy in it!" Ray called after him.

"I'm still getting you back!"

Ray groaned and turned to see Daryl with a WTF look on his face. She had to explain what they did to each other.

"Sounds like yer flirtin ta me." Was that jealousy in his voice?

"With Shane? No way, creeps me out."

"And I don't?"

"Hell no."

Daryl smirked again and pushed her into the lake as they walked by it. She surfaced soaking wet and glowering holding out a hand for him to help her out. Anyone else he would have suspected them to pull him in but she didn't. After she was out however arms wrapped around his torso wet hair sticking to his face. The entire front of him was wet when she pulled away.

"You deserved that."

"I should push ya back in."

"Bring it Dixon."

"That a challenge?"

He got in her face looking down at her as their chests barely touched she grinned up at him taking a step up on his steel toed boots coming to eye level. Tips of their noses touching as she stuck her tongue out at him. In a swift moment however she was over one of his shoulder while his hand was groping her ass to keep her up there.

"Daryl!"

"Hush, baby." He started walking towards the camp as Ray squirmed not liking to be picked up.

Rem caught sight of them at first thinking something was wrong with her daughter but saw how she was throwing a fit and decided it would be ok to laugh. Daryl flipped her over to sit by her mother a deep blush showed on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you wet?" Rem wiped stray strands of hair from her forehead.

"She fell in the lake."

Ray gave him a playful glare, "ya, fell."

A few days later the two walked back into the grounds to find Ray's bike gone. They soon found it however along with all her clothing strewn around the camp. The bike lay on its side parts of it bashed in while clothes were ripped to pieces, including the beloved corsets.

"My bike!" She ran to it setting down and going over the damage.

It was clear someone had taken a bat to the vehicle while the clothing was slashed with some sort of knife. Shane and Rick were standing by scratching their heads looking a little guilty.

"What happened to my baby?" she demanded looking at the two men.

"If we knew what was going on we would a tried to stop it sooner."

"It was Georgia wasn't it."

Shane nodded tilting his head over to her tent where T-Dog stood blocking the entrance.

"Your mom is in the RV cooling down, real big cat fight happened before you two got here."

Ray clenched and unclenched her hands staring at the tent before furiously picking up ripped clothes and throwing them in the fire. Daryl stood aside he'd never seen her angry she was trying hard to hide but that look of controlled chaos in her eyes made him uneasy. Suddenly she picked up something else it had the shape of a doll, long multi fabric hair hung from the nearly decapitated head while a pretty light blue dress was ripped beyond repair, stuffing pouring out like blood.

Her sister had given the doll to her before she died, deciding to off herself when the outbreak first started. That was the last straw; the doll fell to the ground as Ray stomped towards the tent. T-Dog immediately moved away scared of what she was going to do Georgia however was already out rings lined her fingers, a cheap trick. It did not serve her well. While she went for hair pulling and aiming to punch the eyes Ray was blocking moving away until she connected a fist to the bottom of her jaw. Georgia flew back only for Ray to grab her arm and throw her forward making her face plant into some mud.

"'Nother cat fight?" Merle chuckled walking up to Daryl.

Daryl shook his head, "ain't no cat fight, girls getting a beat down."

Getting back up Georgia stumbled before taking a swipe, the ring lined fingers clipping Ray's lower jaw. Then Ray had her down again a foot planted between her shoulder blade while she pulled back on her arms, Georgia's head and chest coming up off the ground as she wailed in pain.

"I tap, I tap!"

"You'll tap out when I tell you to bitch!"

Daryl was in love at the moment watching the girl kick the older woman's ass. Hottest damn thing he ever saw.

"First you talk shit about my friends then you fucking destroy everything I hold dear to me anymore! My sister gave me that doll before she died and you ruined it!" she pulled harder on her arms and leaned closer the level of her voice lowering to a stage whisper, "And if I decided to kill you now you know what would happen?"

"Oh god-" came the pathetic whimper of a reply.

"No one would stop me. But why would I want to kill you? Breaking your arms would be just as bad leaving you helpless," here she pulled again making Georgia scream followed by a series of popping sounds, "pitiful, a walker could take you down so easily! But since I'm a nice person I'll let you go."

Her arms were released and Ray stepped away walking back to her doll she picked it up heading to the RV swiping a hand across her eyes. Georgia quickly stood massaging her shoulders looking around at the people staring.

"Really no one tried to help!"

"Shut up ya stupid bitch." Daryl hissed following Ray.

The turn on he got subsided into pure agony, her sister had died. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Merle. He opened the door to find her sewing up the damage done to the doll while her mother sat by her, soothing her.

"You ok honey?"

"Ya mom I'm ok I just wish I could have been there to see you beat up Georgia."

Rem looked at Daryl he caught a bruise on her cheek probably from the altercation. She nodded and ruffled her daughter's hair before leaving the two alone in the RV. Daryl took Rem's seat watching as the stitches were done neatly and quickly. After the doll was done he caught her staring at the rip in his shirt he got from a branch they ran into earlier. It was a large rip on his left side Ray held out her hand for it.

"Give me the shirt, I'll stitch it up for you."

He complied pulling it off and handing the sweat soaked, cut off shirt to her watching her eyes move over his torso as the corner of her lip was pulled in to be chewed on. He would have taken off his pants to let her stitch anything to keep those tears from falling, anything for him to stop imagining what it would be like to lose Merle. Daryl knew it couldn't last though as she tied the knot and handed it back to him her face contorted in a whimper as a tear slipped. Another fell after. Both falling from her eyes down to her cheeks in a straight perfect manner that he found fascinating.

"I 'on't know what I'd do if Mer died."

"She killed herself, when we came to get her from college mom and dad left to go raid some rooms while I helped her pack. All she said was 'sis, you know I can't make it through this you have to live and fight for both of us. I know you can make it if anyone can it's you, you're the Katniss of this crumbling world. I love you and I'm sorry take Lillian (the doll) to remember me.' And before I could stop her she lifted a pistol to her head and pulled the trigger. That's when I saw the bite mark on her arm."

Tears one by one fell only to be shamefully wiped away by Ray not wanting to cry in front of Daryl. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry ya had to lose 'er."

"I would have anyway, she was right she couldn't have stood this world. She was too sweet."

"You're sweet too, jus' tougher."

She looked at him and smiled sadly, "What I did back there was mean even though she deserved it."

"Nah, what ya did back there was sexy."

"Thanks hon."

His lips were enticing. Thin but flawlessly smooth oh god no she wasn't leaning forward was she, no, no, stop it dammit he'll freak out, STOP! At the last second she forced herself back before he could completely notice what was happening. It was bright now she could make out his chest clearly and scars that lined it.

"Georgia's scared shitless of ya now."

"Good I swear if she says one more thing about you I'll kill her."

"Takin' up fer the dumb redneck now are ya?"

"You are not a dumb redneck."

A warm palm rested on her neck while the other sat on her thigh. Those pink pout lips beckoned him to do something teasing him to bite down on them but he caught a tear slide in between them. Biting wouldn't do, leaning in he slowly kissed it away the salty moisture dampening his lips he went to pull back only for her to lean forward and capture his lips with need. Neither paid attention as the kiss continued Ray making the first move as her tongue darted out for his, she still had adrenaline from the fight that boosted her confidence. A child's giggle made them look up at the window to see Shane holding up Sophia and Carl so they could see inside.

"Walsh!" Ray yelled sticking her head out the window.

"We've been spotted run." Shane sat the kids down so they could run away in a fit of giggles.

"Ya fuckin' goddamn son of a-" Daryl didn't come to a close on his insults.

"Paybacks a bitch Rayna!" he laughed walking away.

"Fuck it." She grumbled grabbing his face and forcing his lips to hers again.

That was all he need to hear her head tilted to the side making sure they had enough room for their lips and tongues to mingle. Faint whispers and gasps told him the kids were running their mouths, he would have to scare them later but for now Ray needed him almost as much as he needed her to stop the what if's. A knock on the door made them break apart, Andrea came in with a blush, she heard what happened.

"Um, I'm sorry to hear about your bike and belongings I brought you an extra bra and shirt of mine to have."

"Thank you Andrea." She gave her a smile.

She and Daryl walked out of the RV to find Carl and Sophia staring at them.

"Are guys together?" Sophia asked with girly amazement.

Daryl decided to put on a show for the kids and put an arm around Ray, "Yup, right, baby?"

"Of course darling." Her head rested on his shoulder fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Sophia?" Carl asked quietly.

"Ya?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

The kids walked away holding hands, Ray awed thinking the seen was so cute.

It was clear a few days later that everyone knew because every time Ray was left alone someone would ask her why she was with him. Someone so 'innocent' like her. She was getting sick of that so much but it wasn't until someone was asking her if he was forcing her into it that she really started to hate it. Besides they weren't even together just friends who, well, ok so she didn't know what they were the point was people needed to stop talking about it. Rem of course said they were together her and Merle getting a kick out of teasing them.

Since Ray's bike was destroyed the group thought she needed to find a new one, enter Daryl and his truck. The two would be going into the city to look for one not expected to be home either late that evening or early the next morning. Ray was shoving things into her bag when Daryl leaned out his truck window and hollered at her.

"Ya comin?"

"Hell ya! Bye mom love you!"

"Be careful honey!"

She hoped in the truck staring out the window as they set off. A bike caught her eye in front of a motor store immediately. It was a deep maroon color a Honda style that looked to be on and off road, it was perfect. They loaded it on to the truck making sure it was secure and shooting any walkers that wondered up.

"Well we've only been gone from the group for a little bit do we go back to camp?" Ray asked looking around.

"Nah, lets screw around in the city."

She spotted a victoria secret across the street guessing that's how the bikers got their business, "mind if we go in there for a minute, I miss my corsets."

He nodded and followed her over there eyeing the stocked shelves with curiosity he never came into one of these places before. Daryl watched her look at the corsets, one caught his eyes, a dark green one with blue lining she saw the way he looked at it and picked it up.

"You like this one?"

"Yup, looks like a forest."

Ray kicked open the dressing room doors stabbing an old coworker in the eyes with her stiletto. Daryl was biting his thumb waiting to see her walk out in that top. When she did his pants suddenly got tighter, not only was there a corset she had come out wearing the matching bondage leggings too with ruffled shorts (if you don't know what bondage is it is the leggings that are connected to the short or corset through these snapper like laces.).

"I like it." A sexy smirk was on her face.

Daryl was momentarily mute as she walked towards him, hips swaying back and forth but suddenly passed him and over to the corsets picking out a few more and disappearing again. Next time she came out she was wearing her normal outfit with the green corset. A few of the others were chosen while others were left to rot. He didn't want to go back to the camp soon, no he had other plans. On the last run he was with Glenn, T-dog, and Shane while the other scooped out an ammo place he was to go through a hotel seeing if they had any supplies. While he was searching he found a suite on the second floor. Untouched. Somewhere a girl should be taken after senior prom or for a honeymoon this is where he wanted to take Ray, now he finally had that chance.

"Where are we going?"

"I remember that there were some supplies in this hotel."

"Well it's a fancy one so it should."

Even though the lobby was wrecked it still had a sense of class that made Daryl squirm. He led her up the stairs finding the door that led to the suite. Ray felt happy she imagined that this was not a supply run this was a special night were they would share their first time after being together for- she saw the room. Large bed in black silk sheets with soft beige comforter she sat on the bed not noticing that Daryl was pushing a night stand against the door. Gold foil covered chocolates sat on the pillow she fell back loving this comfy cloud like bed. The chocolate still tasted fresh almonds mixing with it as she chewed slowly the other Ray offered to Daryl who now stood looking down at her from the foot of the bed.

"I 'on't want the chocolate."

It was smacked from her hand before she was attacked by Daryl. His full body pressed against hers, lips leaving kisses all over her neck. Ray was so shocked by the sheer happiness of the moment, God how long she had wanted this. His shirt was the first thing to go followed by both their boots when it came to pants Ray's was being difficult if they hadn't come off she thought Daryl might of took his hunting knife to them. Her hands worked with his belt and jeans working them off of him so they could fall to the floor. Both silently knowing where this would be headed neither having any regrets or second thoughts about it. The only moment when a hint of hesitation was when the zipper on her corset was being pulled down. As it hit the floor arms wrapped around her, self-consciousness creeping up her soul smothering the confidence. He stared at her head tilted to the side tongue flicking out the side of his mouth out of habit. Slowly the arms receded letting him look at her never breaking eye contact but a nervous sweat breaking out.

"Mm." was all that came out of his mouth.

Ray had a fistful of silk sheets as Daryl let his lips fall from her neck to chest his tongue rolling her nipple in his mouth. His hand kneading the other before rotating he thought about going down on her and was sliding down when she grabbed his hair and forced him up to her face.

"Uh-uh, no more playing." She was pressing herself against him nearly dry humping.

"Wha's the magic word?"

She glared at him and warned, "Daryl."

"Ask politely baby." He smirked.

"Please." The word came out childishly.

"That's better."

He grabbed his pants and pulled a condom out of his pocket, a stroke of genius he got this morning before getting out of his tent. Once he was ready it took only a single fluid move to be inside her he was balancing himself on his hands with her arms draped over his shoulders. Ray was shocked the first thing she felt was pleasure searing through her body, chocking her. Her body was working against her bucking back up into him and arching her vocal cords seemed frozen. Until.

"Ah!"

The grin on his face told her she must have come. His movements got harder no longer moving out but instead forcing himself deeper inside. Daryl's breath coming out short and labored broken only by an occasional moan. Now only holding himself up by the elbows their bodies were completely together the intensity of it heightening to a point neither was really prepared for. She clung to him feeling like if she didn't her body would shatter and it did sending her another wave of euphoria with the same cry. This only made him move faster feeling his own wave building up inside.

"Third times the charm." He chuckled driving her against the headboard.

Daryl gripped the headboard his knuckles turning white while Ray dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his hips, knees digging into his ribcage. With a husky cry he came to rest on top of her his body shook with aftershocks the spasms sending Ray into one last state of mind numbing pleasure. One hand stroked his back the other combed through his hair a small sign of compassion, she turned her head to look at the sun. It seemed to be midafternoon most likely around four the camp wouldn't be expecting them back. The Georgia heat combined with Daryl's heater like body wrapped Ray in a blanket of sleep inducing comfort.

"Daryl, you ok?"

After a few deep breaths he lifted himself up a bit, "ya, baby I'm fine."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Me neither."

"Should we head back to camp soon?"

"We could stay here tanight ya know, be together."

"I'd like that."

He rested his head between her neck and shoulder drifting off into happy dreams for once.

(What you are about to read is Daryl's dream ^.^ enjoy.)

He was driving down the freeway heading towards the river a good ten miles over the speed limit as the other cars and building blurred by. Laughter came from his side he turned to see Ray sitting in the passenger seat she was wearing a swim suit and holding her arm out the window. Hair flying around her and glinting in the sun her nails were painted an assortment of colors. The radio was playing a song one he remembered hearing before the world fell. She was singing along to it making the song even better with her out of key giggling. The dream flashed to a river he recognized it as one near the mountains with high cliffs surrounding it, good for jumping. They were jumping off of one he could feel the water flow over his body, could **feel **her wet body pressed against his. Now they were lying in the bed of his truck looking up at the sky watching the stars.

"Ya gonna leave me?" he teased rubbing her back as she used his chest as a pillow.

The moon reflected her green eyes "no, I love you."

That caught his tongue and heart, unless it was cried out before his past flings came that phrase had never been uttered to him before. Now it was said clearly as if a simple fact was being stated and it seemed as though she didn't expect an answer in return from the way she smiled and nuzzled back into him.

"Love ya too, baby." It was a whisper but she heard it all the same.

(little too sweet for Double D I know but it was for all you fangirls like me out there! And no the story is not over yet. XD let it go on!)

The sun was setting as Ray gently got up and slipped her underwear and corset back on deciding to walk out on the balcony. The sunset in Atlanta was still beautiful if you factored out the lost walkers stumbling through the city. When she walked back in Daryl was now lying on his stomach in a spread eagle position, head buried in the pillow snoring quietly. The scene made her smile he looked so gorgeous with tousled hair, swollen lips, the scowl momentarily gone while he slept, and let's not forget completely naked. Although the black silk was knotted around his waist she could see several tattoos around his body; a small flying devil/gargoyle was on his left bicep, two angels on the right side of his back, a small star on the web of skin between his thumb and pointer, and she already saw the swooping letter tattoo that read 'Daryl' on the left side of his chest. (fun fact: these are all Norman Reedus's tattoos except I changed the chest from Norman to Daryl, obviously!)

The angels had wings that seemed to sharpen down at points it was weird also how you could tilt your head one way and see two beautiful angels gracing his skin. Tilt it the other way and you're faced with a pair of demons with wings but they still looked beautiful. Ray reached out slowly and grazed one of the angels admiring the craftsmanship when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled towards him.

"Scared the shit outta me gurl."

"Sorry, I was admiring your tattoos."

He smiled and pulled her closer that's when she realized something, they had never kissed with feeling, need maybe but not feeling. A peck or brush of each other's lips had deeper meaning than a fuck. Ray moved herself to sit on his lap Daryl stretched his arms and brought them behind his head that was propped up against the pillows. Her hands were placed against his chest as she bent down meeting his eyes she did not want to close hers in case he pulled away. But when his lids dropped in anticipation she did the same and pressed their lips together lovingly. The kiss held for a while at some point Ray felt the back of his fingers stroking her cheek. His touch was so gentle she didn't know how to take it, it nearly made her cry. When she broke off his eyes were watering uncharacteristically ray was going to ask if he was ok when a response came.

"Ya don't kiss someone like that unless ya feel somethin' for 'em."

"I don't know if-."

"Say it." It was a soft demand.

With foreheads pressed together she said it, "I love you."

"I love ya too."

Arms enclosed her and she was forced lay on him, "Go ta bed baby."

Even though it was still light out Ray nestled into him and fell asleep. It was not the morning sun that woke her up it was the scruff of facial hair rubbing against her forehead. It took only a few minutes for them to have everything together and in his truck heading back to camp.

"That was fun." Ray grinned holding her arm out the wmindow to catch up in the wind murmuring a song.

"Don't think they'll be suspicious of us?" he smirked back.

"Oh, of course not."

The sarcasm didn't cover up just how much everyone did suspect it. A few nights later around the campfire was an unusually social one. Glen and Rick had been the one to suggest them talking together for once causing most of the group to suddenly realize how tired they were, Daryl would have left but it gave him a little more time to be with Ray. They sat close for comfort and for the warmth arms wrapped around one another's waist inside jackets.

"You guys are looking pretty close there." Shane chuckled.

"It's cold." They said in unison.

The conversation soon turned to music and who liked what when Ray spoke up.

"I actually had an apocalypse song picked out before this started."

"What was it?"

"Here's to us by Halestorm."

Amy made a sound of realization, "They sung that on Glee right?"

"Ya, they did pretty good but the real version is so much better."

"At least you found another Glee nerd." Andrea rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Shut up Andrea."

It turned to TV shows next when that died down attention was turned back to Ray.

"Sing us the song." Amy smiled missing music just as much as everyone else.

"Um, I may not make people's ears bleed but I am not the best."

"Come on like any of us are."

She sighed but stood and took a breath before starting when she did Daryl immediately recognized it as the song from his dream and the one she sung on the way back.

(Lyrics in bold)

"**We could just go home right now or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink."**

Everyone was silent a few stragglers outside the fire came closer to hear.

"**Get another bottle out let's shoot the shit sit back down for just one more drink. **Ray grabbed Daryl's shot glass and held it up.

**Here's to us here's to love all the times that we fucked up here's to you fill the glass cause the last few days have kicked my ass! So let's give em' hell wish everybody well, here's to us.**

**Stuck it out this far together put our dreams through the shredder, let's toast cause things got better.**

**And everything could change like that, all these years go by so fast but nothing lasts forever. **

**Here's to us here's to love all the times that we messed up here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass! If they give ya hell tell em' go fuck themselves! Here's to us."**

There were cheers to this as she continued.

"**Here's to all that me kissed and to all that we missed, to the biggest mistakes that we just couldn't trick to us breakin' up without us breakin' down, to whatever's comin' our way! Here's to us here's to love all the times that we fucked up here's to you fill the glass cause the last few days have kicked my ass, so let's give em' hell wish everybody well."**

A few people joined in getting the hang of the song

"**Here's to us here's to love here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass! If they give ya hell tell em' go fuck themselves! Here's to us, here's to us!" **

She took a bow and sat back down next to Daryl who grinned and hugged her, "That was nice baby."

Merle even gave a halfhearted clap and went back to his tent with Georgia following. The group around the campfire became much more relaxed after the song.

"Anyone learn anything here?" Rick asked hoping for a good answer.

"Don't call Daryl a stupid hick in front of Ray." Glen offered.

"Don't stare directly at Ray's ass in front of Daryl." Mike added remembering a smack to the back of his head with a crossbow.

Ray laughed, "Rick, I did learn something here."

"Really?"

"Yes, even though the world went to hell at least we still have people that can get on our nerves."

Rick smiled and nodded, "True, well I think I've had enough of you guys for tonight."

Everyone dispatched heading for bed the ones that would be going on a run tomorrow groaning as they remembered. It would be Andrea, T-Dog, Glen, Rick, Merle, Jacqui and Ray (sounds familiar does it not o.o duh, duh, duh!).

"G'night baby." Daryl whispered into her ear as he walked her to the truck.

"Good night Daryl." She smiled hoping into the bed.

The next morning when the group set off everyone thought it was just another run. They even got back on time but something was wrong, some were missing.

"Where's Ray and Merle?" Shane whispered before the other camp members noticed anything.

Rick blew him off as he wiped a hand across forehead his face was pale from what he would have to tell the members. After getting Daryl back into camp and Ray's parents he told them what happened.

"Merle and T-Dog got into it before we knew what was happening Merle went crazy none of us were able to stop him. But Ray disarmed him with a shovel if she hadn't then he would have killed one of us."

"That don't tell us why they ain't here!" Daryl yelled.

"I was getting to that; by the time he came to I had him handcuffed to a pipe on the roof."

"So, ya just left em up there, helpless!?"

"That's my fault I dropped the key down a drain." T-Dog couldn't look guiltier.

"Where is Rayna!?" Rem was getting impatient.

Rick held up his hands to stop everyone, "when we left she refused to leave him up there by himself, said it was her fault. Walker's were comin' we had to get outta there."

Daryl threw a punch at Rick but Shane caught him in a headlock as Rem and her husband fell to their knees in shock.

"You're going to go get them." Lori looked Rick in the eye.

"We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

That wasn't quick enough for Daryl who stomped on the horn a few minutes later, "Let's go!"

On the way to the city a motorcycle was seen weaving through the cars, Merle. The group met him half way there Daryl jumped out before they even fully stopped, happy to see his brother alive. Ray was not with him however.

"Ya jus' leave me up there! Ya stupid pussies I'm a kick yer asses!" Merle was headed for Rick when Daryl stepped in between them.

"Where's Ray?"

Merle stopped and turned away from them with his head down not answering as he made his way back over to the bike.

"Merle?" Daryl's throat got tight.

"Herd was comin' up the stairs she got the cuffs off me, told me ta run, said I's more use ta the group. Thought she was behind me, but she made em' follow her."

Shane was the first to realize what he meant, "She turned herself into walker bait."

"We gotta go look fer 'er!" Daryl insisted.

"We can try." Glen nodded starting the cube van.

They decided to go to the roof and find her trail following down the stairs that led down the side of the building. Pieces of walkers covered the side of the buildings like they had been blown up.

"Oh ya, girl found a grenade must a used it. Gotta say chicks got some balls on er'." Merle explained.

A little farther up they found another ally with a dead guy lying there, he wasn't a walker. Someone had stabbed him in the ribs and neck. The guys recognized him as part of a group of male nurses that still resided at the Elderly home. The home would be there best bet.

"Where is she?" Rick asked calmly to Guillermo.

"You mean the bitch that killed one of our guys?" Felipe growled.

"You bes' shut the hell up." Daryl snapped.

"She wouldn't have killed someone unless they did something."

Guillermo shrugged, "girl had a bag of guns, only gave us a few, we wanted all of it. She refused there was a struggle and she killed one of our guys in the process."

Daryl tried to attack Guillermo getting held back Merle, "Where is she!"

"We offered for her to stay here with us, we could use some young ass around here. Ungrateful bitch said no so we dropped her off down town out by the highway."

She wasn't there. The only thing they found was her stiletto covered in blood with fresh blood that wasn't black like a walkers doting the area. That was all they needed to find out, Ray was gone.

"NO!" Daryl screamed crumpling to the ground by the knife.

Merle punched a window out of a car to show his remorse hurting his hand pretty bad in the process. Shane cursed along with T-Dog as Rick and Glen searched the area without any results they only found a broken hair tie and the thigh holster that belonged to her. When they went to leave Daryl refused.

"No, she's out there!" Merle and Shane had to drag him back to the cube van making him drop his crossbow and leave it.

Rem didn't need an explanation when they came back without her. Her husband down spiraled breaking into heavy sobs while Rem turned her attention to Merle.

"You! You damn redneck if it weren't for you she would be alive! You killed her didn't you!?"

"Rem! Rem! Calm down Ray sacrificed herself for Merle, she told him to run while she led the walkers away."

Merle gave the grieving woman some painkillers as a peace offering and forced some pretty heavy shit down Daryl's throat so he would stop rampaging. The drugs knocked him out and Merle gave the rest of his cocaine to Ed, after what happened a small bit of humanity left in him couldn't do it. Not after it caused him to fight with T-Dog and get Ray killed, that girl had grown on him and his brother. If this place had gone to hell he figured she would tag along with them, keep them fed and help keep walkers away. But that wouldn't happen, she was dead.

It was night the depression could be felt through the camp as they suffered a great loss. Daryl was up by then just lying in his tent feeling lost without her and unprotected without his crossbow. The next day he didn't do much Merle tried to get him to go hunting but he just shrugged, going mute towards everyone. Ray's parents mourned her deciding to bury Lillian in place of her body, now they had no children. A lot of people from the camp showed up at the burial Dale offered to say a few words.

"Rayna was one of the youngest in our group but she was also one of our greatest assets. She could get along with almost anyone and protected this group with her life. We will remember her as what she was; selfless, caring, and overall a great person."

Shane laid a vine of poison ivy on the small mound of dirt giving a speech of why and how mature she was for someone so young. Mike and Georgia apologized to her for everything. The Grimes couple said she was as much of a daughter to them as their own son. Sophia and Carl sniffled over it not able to speak. Merle tossed a pair of biker gloves to the pile saying she was a lot more important than he was. Last came Daryl who everyone watched place a lily gently on top tears standing at the edge of his swollen eyes. He retreated to his tent after that as night fell.

Some crying and shouts made him wake up and run outside expecting to see a hoard of walkers. Instead he saw a group surrounding someone.

"You guys had a funeral too! Wow I feel loved!" Ray's voice broke through the chatter.

Daryl was pushing through everyone, "Get outta my way!"

There she was; hair down, covered in mud and walker blood, a long cut up the side of her leg, with his crossbow slung over her shoulder. When she saw him she grinned and held out the weapon.

"Went back for my stiletto but found this instead, you want it back Dixon?"

He ignored the bow and embraced her falling to the ground as they clung.

"You ain't never goin' back there again!"

Rem agreed to that digging up the doll. Merle looked relieved to see the girl alive and well even giving her a hug. Shane also threw his arms around Ray crushing her to his chest and lifting her up. Daryl wasn't liking it but said nothing.

"You spent a night in that demon filled city?" Andrea asked.

Ray just nodded everyone could tell she would have some trauma from the experience. Her mother thought about what she went through, being by herself and almost killed more than once most likely she didn't want her sleeping alone, not tonight. Thankfully Daryl solved that problem as he shyly walked up to her biting his thumb nail.

"Rem, I on't 'er sleepin' alone, could she maybe sleep with me, long as it's ok with you that is."

"Ya, I don't want her sleeping alone either."

Rick escorted Rayna to the lake so she could clean up being sure to face the other way while she got in and out. Dale tended to her cut and Merle gave her half of what he called a 'kick your ass straight ta heaven' pain pill. Meanwhile Daryl swiped a quilt and comforter from the RV with this he was able to make a nice pallet with the blankets and sleeping bags he had.

"Come on baby."

"Are you sure my mom was ok with this?"

"Ya, doll."

He tucked her in before slipping in himself pulling her to lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively thanking JC (yes, I am using the term he used while looking for Sophia) and god for giving her back.

"I love you, Rayna." He said aloud using her full name for the first time.

She looked up at him with a smile, "I love you too, Daryl Dixon."

(Epic cuteness? Epic fail? So much fluffy/sexiness you chocked and died while reading? Well, I would hope not o.o' cause then I would most likely get sued. But please R&R and also check my other Daryl fic's Favor's and Thank you's, and Homeroom hero. )


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't think I would be continuing this story but after I saw how many lovely reviews it got and that it is now part of the community "Best Daryl Fics" I couldn't help but continue __ thank you so much for all the great reviews and follows, love you guys._

"And what makes you think she isn't in there!" Ray yelled over the arguments growing around her.

Everyone turned to the girl standing on the steps of the porch. Drenched in sweat, dirt and slightly sunburnt from being out looking for Sophia for so long she looked almost pitiful.

"Don't say that." Rem said shaking her head.

"No, it needs to be brought up. I can't believe the rest of you haven't considered it."

"I didn't see her in there." Glenn countered.

"No offense Glenn but i don't think you took your time to look."

He nodded in agreement as Maggie started to fidget while Shane was getting more and more irritated.

"We have all worked our asses off looking for that little girl, Daryl almost died and so have I! If none of you will go in there and look then I will."

She started off towards the barn as Shane went on his rant (The one he gives on the episode where he grabs the guns while Rick is off with Hershel.)

"Rayna get back here!" Rem called after her.

"No! I'm sick of all of you treating that place like it's not there, it makes us more afraid can't you see that?"

"Ray! Don't you fuckin' dare!" Daryl yelled coming out of the house.

But she was already high tailing it over to the barn and climbing up to the top window just as Rick and Hershel got back. Merle was helping Shane hand out the guns as they followed and soon the walkers that they had brought in on the vet leashes were dead as Hershel seemed to go into shock.

The smell inside the barn was close to unbearable she could tell that the barn used to have a sweet scent of hay and animal feed. Now it was just a constant rot of flesh and groans as they bumped into each other. Ray took a moment to look at them recognized a few from pictures she had seen inside the house. And somehow at that moment this idea of keeping loved ones locked up didn't seem as crazy and she had once thought. Yes, she would kill her parents if they turned but keeping them would be easier, numb the pain so to speak. But that's all it would do, numb it not fix it, just a band aid that needed to be ripped off at some point in time. It was time for the Greene's family band aid to come off, later they would realize it was the right thing to do.

The doors were thrown open and walkers filed out, gunshots soon becoming a hum. That's when ray saw her, the small frail body hunkered down and gnawing on a chicken bone. The walkers wouldn't notice her. She jumped down slowly walking towards what was once Sophia, the thing growled limping forward. As the symphony of the gun shots outside subsided a single shot was heard inside the barn. Carol knew at the moment and fell to the ground, a heartbreaking cry only capable by a grieving parent tore its way out of her. Ray walked out holding Sophia in her arms the rotting skin slipping off of her as she sat the corpse down.

"Carol I'm so sorry. "

Rem hugged her daughter just like Carol was doing after breaking free from Daryl.

Ray and Beth lay in bed staring at each other, one in shock the other being eaten by guilt. Beth copied each blink Ray made but she didn't mind, Beth was quiet and that's what she needed.

"You ok Beth?"

A small shake of the head, "do you feel guilty about killing the little girl?"

A small nod, "I'm sorry you lost your mother."

"She was dead anyway."

"It'll get better, I lost my sister."

"I'm sorry."

Silence again. Beth fell asleep and Ray got up heading outside.

"Baby." Daryl whispered hugging her from behind.

"I killed Sophia."

"Ya had to, it's ok."

"We looked for her for so damn long, you almost died."

He turned her around to face him, "look at me. Don't do this ta yerself, ya had to put 'er down. Only humane thing ta do. Now go see yer mama."

He gave her a nice slap on the ass to get her going which made her laugh and smile despite her mood. Cooking in the kitchen was exactly what she needed, the familiar movement of chopping and sautéing put her at ease. Rem was the one who suggested it but just as the small meal of seasoned vegetable and herbed chicken came together Glenn and Rick asked if she could come with them. She knew the town, it was the one her family had stayed in before they joined the Atlanta group. God, the Atlanta group. That was so hard to get through; Amy, Jim, Jacqui were dead and her father had been injured. He couldn't lift any gun heavier than a hand held, let alone travel into town.

Rem didn't like it but Rick pressed the issue and she had no choice but to say yes. Ray wanted nothing more than to just stay here in the kitchen and finish cooking, maybe bake some sweets for everyone. To Andrea the kitchen may be too cliché for her but to Ray it was an escape.

"Just wanna sit here and cook, but of course fucking not, god dammit. Can't do a womanly thing, ugh." She mumbled while pulling her shoes on.

The bar looked intact, surprisingly, most of the other bars were pillaged and torn to shreds. The four sat at the bar together trying to get Hershel to come back. Ray was looking through the alcohol settling for vodka she sat cross legged on the bar and took sips from the bottle. Tension was already building but when the two guys burst through the door it escalated.

"You take your women out on runs?"

"It's not like we're useless."

"Well I haven't had any good pussy in a while." The fat guy winked taking another shot.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

They came across the touchy subject of a hold out. Ray was surprised when Rick fired the first shot followed by the other guy dropping. They had people, families that would be looking for them.

"We need to get out of here, their group could have heard." Glenn was heading for the door when voices caught his attention and they ducked down.

"Hey is anyone in there? We're not asking for trouble just looking for a couple of our friends, you know where they are? If something happened we'll understand."

Everything was silent, until rick had to open his mouth to confess. His words were cut short by a hand across his mouth.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Ray hissed then louder called out to the group, "look, we don't know what happened but we found two guys who were bit, had to put them down."

"Sounds like the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes, that's exactly what it was."

"Just like you are now."

Sudden shots rang out as the group cursed and fired back.

"You three head out back I'll keep shooting from here." Rick ordered.

Glenn led the way out almost getting shot in the process Ray's heart fell when she saw him duck behind a dumpster. Hershel took down the one responsible unfortunately leaving him to be finished off by walkers. By the time Rick joined them the other group had left leaving behind one who had fallen off the roof and apparently got hurt. (Am I the only one who thought what a dumbass, didn't he look before he jumped? -.-')

"Help me! Please, please help me! Oh, God I don't wanna die like this. Please!"

Glenn fired at numerous walkers that were coming closer "he's gonna draw all the walkers in town! Shut him up!"

"Can you help him?" Rick asked Hershel.

"We'll have to operate here, take the leg off at the knee."

"What?! No, no don't take off my leg!"

"Rick, we don't have time for this!" Ray shot some ally walkers as she climbed onto the dumpster the guy was lying on.

"We have to help him!"

"Guys!" Glenn shouted.

Ray ignored Rick and leaned down to look at the hurt man. She brushed his hair out of his face and rubbed her thumb against his forehead; he calmed down immediately and looked up at her.

"Please." He blubbered.

"Shh, listen if we help you, you may not be able to walk again. You'll never make it."

His breathe caught and he sobbed harder.

"I promise everything is gonna be ok." She continued rubbing his head.

"You promise?"

"Yes, honey. Just hold still."

He complied. Closing his eyes and becoming as still as possible. Ray placed a light kiss on his cheek as she pulled the trigger to the gun that was against his temple. Rick screamed and yanked her off the dumpster just as a walker went to chomp on her head. Glenn had pulled the car around and they all got in speeding out of town and away from the herd.

"You told me they were back!" Lori yelled shoving Shane away.

"I had to get you back here where it was safe, had to protect the baby."

Everyone went silent as Carl looked up at his mom with childish amusement, "you're having a baby?"

Shane held the eye contact with Lori, not willing to break almost like he was trying to tell her it was his. This was an awkward for everyone else around the camp as they walked off trying to ignore the lovers spat.

When morning finally arrived the car pulled up.

"Where's Ray?" Rem asked frantically not seeing her get out.

"She's in the back, but she's a little shaken up." Rick went on to explain how she put someone out of their misery.

"Two people in one day, that ain't good." Daryl walked to the car and stuck his head in seeing Ray fast asleep on the floor of the backseat.

"Is she ok?" Rem stuck her head in alongside his.

"Jus' sleepin'."

Ray woke up to the feeling of arms around her and the sound of Daryl's usual deep breathing. They were in his tent away from the rest of the group she wondered how he got Rem to agree to it. She turned over and nuzzled her face into his neck, the scruff on his chin and cheeks was one of her favorite things about him. He shifted lifting her head up and kissing her nice and hard giving her lip a small bite.

"God, you know how to make me feel better." She growled moving to straddle him.

When Ray moved she noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual corset, in fact she didn't have a shirt on at all. Daryl grinned and squeezed her breasts teasing the nipples before lifting his head up and nipping at them.

"Did you take my corset off?"

"Couldn't help it, yer body's was jus' layin there waitin fer me to play with it."

He sucked on one while looking up at her letting her watch as he swirled and flicked it with his tongue. She couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a loud moan raking her fingers through his hair. Daryl pushed her onto her back and pulled the last bit of clothing off, pushing her legs apart. Slowly he kissed down her thigh and slipped his tongue into her slit licking her clit aggressively while shoving a finger in and out of her without mercy.

Ray had to admit this was the best thing to wake up to and had completely forgot about the day's events. All she wanted right now was to have him in her.

"I don't want your finger dammit I want you!"

"Impatient are ya?"

Smirking he undid his jeans and pushed them down reaching into a bag he pulled out a condom and slowly put it on just trying to see how crazy he could get her and it worked. As soon as the latex was on she shoved him back and practically pounced riding him wildly. Daryl enjoyed the view watching her breasts bounce as she moved and feeling her walls clench around him when he felt her near climax. Ray threw her head back and gasped while he held her hips pushing up to finish himself off.

"God, I love you." She whispered after they had laid back down cuddling.

"I love you too baby. There's least one good thang that came outta this hell."

"What's that?"

Daryl leaned down and pecked her cheek, "You."

(God I am such a sap :p)

A few days later it seemed that everyone had cooled down. Things were finally starting to come together and the farm was becoming a good shelter for an apocalypse. Ray was with Shane helping him clean out the barn and convert it into another lookout post. She was worried about him he was getting a crazy look in his eye and after Lori had rejected him he seemed to draw back from everyone. He had killed Otis, she already knew, could tell really that he had done it. Spending more and more time with Merle didn't help his condition either.

"Hey Shane?"

"What?" he sighed tossing a hay bale down from the perch they were sitting on.

"How have you been doing?"

"Just fuckin' great."

Silence fell over them for a couple seconds before he caved in and apologized.

"I didn't mean to snap at ya it's just things been, I don't know."

(I know most of us hate Shane but Lori screwed him over so here's the rest of the story sorry I interrupted!)

Now he stood looking down at the floor motionless except for his clenched fists and scowl. Ray moved to him slowly and rubbed his arm.

"What Lori did to you and Rick was bullshit."

"I thought he was dead, I listened to his heart and he was dead. I'm tellin ya he was dead. I didn't know. I wouldn't have left him there. I wouldn't have-"

He didn't finish the sentence as his shoulders began shaking and he brought a hand to his face.

"It's ok, it's ok."

Ray embraced him awkwardly trying to find a certain way to hold the much larger man. He clawed into her back like she could somehow save him.

"Hey, listen it's going to be ok, this'll all work out."

"I loved her and Carl. Rick can't protect them, he ain't strong enough and able to make the sacrifices like I have!"

His nails drove deeper into her back and Ray winced noticing that he was starting to get angry and even crazier.

"Calm down Shane."

"No! All I need is to just get em out away from everyone. He'd understand once it was over, no body'd question me."

Shane had Ray in a bear hug now squeezing her to where she couldn't get out.

"Shane, stop please you're hurting me."

"Shh."

Without a warning she was turned around and pushed to the wall Shane held her wrists with one hand and with the other managed to take hold of an orange hay bale rope. Ray struggled hard twisting and kicking out. She couldn't risk screaming, that might draw walkers but that was soon solved when he shoved a rag in her mouth and tied a bandana around her head to keep it in. Shane let her fall to the floor and turned away.

"After this all smoothes over I'll come back and get you but until then gotta make sure ya stay quiet."

When he turned back around he was holding a shovel and approached Ray with it. Now she screamed and squirmed trying to get away but when it connected with her head she fell unconscious. Shane hid her under some hay and ran out of the barn and down to the farm yelling for everyone.

"Ray got taken!"

Rick came out of the house along with Daryl and Ray's father, Jake.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"People that were in the same group as that guy she killed must've followed you guys here. She was down by the trees putting up some wire and I saw a couple guys grab her I tried to help but they were gone."

"Ok, Daryl and Glenn go down the road and see if you can cut him off, Shane come with me we'll go through the woods."

The others went into a light panic running around to get the last of the things ready. Rick had forgotten about Merle and at the moment he was in the living room with Hershel reading a bible with him. His hand was still wrapped up, a couple fingers had been broken from him punching out the window on that car.

(Those of you who have watched the third season will see that this isn't as outlandish as it may seem :p)

Maggie came in telling them what had happened. The men sat down their bibles and Hershel turned to Merle.

"Let's make ourselves useful and go finish their work."

"Ya, an old man and a gimp can get the job done." Merle chuckled following him to the barn.

As Hershel nailed things up top on the perch Merle used his good hand and moved around the hay and other weapons that had been placed there when movement caught his eye. A heap of hay and scraps were rustling as though something was in it. Taking out his gun he moved towards it and slapped some out of the way.

"What the hell are ya doin down there?!"

She looked at him stupidly as if to say 'you think I can answer?'. He took the hint and helped her up taking off the gag and undoing her bonds.

"Please tell me Shane is at the house. He went crazy and tied me up I think he's going to try and kill Rick."

"He told everyone ya got kidnapped by some guys. He and Rick went through the woods."

Ray ran out of the barn but to her horror it was already dark and neither men were in sight. And to everyone else's horror Carl wasn't anywhere in sight either. It was quiet nervousness for the rest of the night after Rem and Jake refused to let her go looking for them. The silence was broken by Glenn and Daryl bursting through the door screaming that a heard was coming.

Full panic overtook the group everyone split off trying to get to a vehicle as walkers overtook the house. Dale and part of the Greene family tried to use the RV but it was ripped apart and so were they.

(Basically the rest happened as it did in the series everyone meeting up at the road.)

They repeated the caravan most missing the monster RV that sat in the middle and Shane's jeep tagging along in the back. When night fell again they stopped for rest and mourned their loses as they went over the ideas for where else to go. Ray spoke out as she sat huddled between her parents.

"I want to go home."

Jake suddenly jumped up and stood by Rick looking at the map.

"My daughter's right. We left our town to go see if relatives were ok. When we left it was a ghost town, it's tiny and partially cut off. Our house is out in the country I know some back roads to get there from here."

Rick nodded rubbing his scruff before turning to the group, "I think it's the best idea we got. We're goin' for it whoever doesn't want to go can leave the group."

His brash new personality was a shock to the group but no one spoke and waited for morning.

(Sorry to leave it like this! But trust me the next chapter will be great! Please review and check out my other daryl fics 'Favor's and Thank you's' and 'Homeroom Hero' Bye Love you guys!:D)


End file.
